Kagome's Heart and Inuyasha's Feelings
by akuma-kisu
Summary: Kagome contemplates on whether or not she should tell Inuyasha how she really feels about him, and she gets an interesting response
1. Kagome's Thoughts

**Chapter 1 **

Kagome's Thoughts

Kagome was sitting calmly on the hard wooden lip of the Bone Eater's Well. She was in her era looking through the only portal she had to the Feudal Era. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now," she said out loud.

"When I left, he was pretty upset with me. That idiot! I can't believe he would even think that!" She jumped off the well and onto the dirt ground. She crossed her arms and put her back to the well.

"He doesn't have a clue to what I feel about him, does he?" She kept talking out loud. She ignored the strange look Souta was giving her as he walked into the room where Kagome was.

"Uh sis, are you okay? You were talking to yourself again." Kagome snapped out of the daze she was in. Her face turned bright pink.

"S-Souta, what do you want?" Kagome looked at her brother with an annoyed look.

"Jeez, don't get all mad, I just was going to ask if you were going to go to school or if you were going to go back to see Inu-no-nee-chan." Souta said cheerfully. He didn't know that Inuyasha and Kagome were in an argument at the moment. Kagome's face still had an annoyed look on it.

"Of course I'm going to school! I haven't been there all week!" She yelled.

"I have a math and science test today! I can't miss those! Plus that jerk Inuyasha won't care that I'm not there!" she yelled talking more to herself than Souta. The she stormed out of the shrine. Souta was all alone standing next to the well; he had an extremely confused look on his face.

"Did Kagome and Inu-no-nee-chan have a fight?" he wondered. He ran out of the shrine and tried to catch up with his older sister.

Kagome was riding her bike and was already a fourth of the way to school. Her expression of irritation now changed into a sad and depressed one.

_Inuyasha doesn't know how I feel about him... And even if he did, it's not like it would make any difference. There's no room for me in his heart. He loves Kikyou, but it still would be nice to know what he thinks of me._ She thought miserably.

"I wonder what would happen if I told him how I felt?" She snapped out of her line of thought. "No, I can't do that!"

.


	2. I choose

**Chapter 2 **

"I choose..."

In the Feudal Era Inuyasha was continually pacing back and forth by the well—the very well Kagome had been looking down in. Occasionally he would walk up to the well, look in it and strum his fingers along the lip of it.

"Inuyasha, stop fidgeting and hurry up and go get Kagome!" said Miroku, who was sitting on the ground a little farther off. Sango and Shippo were also seated by him.

"Shut up! I will NOT go get her! I don't care if I don't ever see her again!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, still standing by the well. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Sure he doesn't care," whispered Sango into Miroku's ear. The monk let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Inuyasha has too much pride to admit he is the one at fault here," he said casually. Inuyasha glared daggers at him.

"MY fault!?" shouted Inuyasha arrogantly. Miroku just ignored him.

"Ugh, I'm going for a walk! And I'm NOT going to get Kagome." Inuyasha stormed off into the forest. He stomped past some trees and walked into a clearing where his favorite tree was. He walked over and sat down under it. He didn't say anything for a while and just looked up at the cloudless blue sky. After a while he stopped gazing up and looked at the ground instead.

"I wonder what you're doing now Kagome... I bet you're still mad at me." He had a calm expression on his face.

_I guess it was a stupid argument,_ he thought to himself. He continued to sit under the tree for a while. All of a sudden an image of Kikyou appeared in his head.

"Kikyou..." he gasped. "Why am I thinking of her at a time like this?" Next to the image of the priestess, another appeared. This time it was Kagome.

"Ka—gome?"

"What do I do?" he asked himself.

"What do I feel?" This question kept running through his mind.

"Who should I choose? Kikyou......Kagome........I can't keep wavering between the two. It's time that I decide where my heart lies, or I can't move on." He sat for a long time contemplating.

"I choose..." he managed to say, at little louder this time.

"I choose K—" Before he could finish his sentence Shippo jumped out from behind him.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK!" Inuyasha literally jumped a foot into the air.

"Shippo!!! You little— Didn't I tell you to NEVER sneak upon me like that?!" Shippo ignored the comment.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go and get Kagome?!" By now Inuyasha was twitching with anger.

"Shippo..." he said as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He grabbed Shippo with much force and swung him far into the air.

"Ayieeeee!" the little fox demon wailed as he went spiraling about.

"Well that's that." Inuyasha said brushing his hands. He headed back through the forest to the well where he he'd left Sango and Miroku.


	3. Kagome Returns

**Chapter 3 **

Kagome Returns

Kagome had just finished her last class of the day and was slowly riding her bike home. She had a tired expression.

"I couldn't concentrate on any of my classes today because all I could think about was the jerk Inuyasha. I bet I failed my two tests too!" she exclaimed.

"I had been thinking about it all day. About whether or not I should tell Inuyasha how I feel." Kagome said quietly.

"I love him, heh...It's so easy to say to myself then to bring myself out to tell him. I don't think I could bring myself to do it, but I can't help but to wonder what would happen if I did tell him. Nothing good I'm sure." She said with a sad tone of voice. Kagome finally made it home. She parked her bike at the side of her house. She slowly walked inside and took off her shoes.

"I'm home" she said sadly. There was no reply. She walked into the kitchen. There was a faint smell of ramen and unagi. On the counter there was a small green note

"Gone out grocery shopping with Souta and grandpa! Be back later! Love you, Mom" is what the note said.

"Hmm, guess I'm going to be alone for a while. Maybe I should go to the Feudal Era." said Kagome happily.

"No, what am I thinking? Inuyasha is probably still upset with me. I can't go back now, not yet. Tomorrow." She said.

Kagome grabbed her backpack that she left at the door with her shoes.

"I might as well do my homework tonight, that way I won't have to worry about it when I go to back to the Feudal Era tomorrow." She lugged her backpack up to her room and spread its contents all over her desk. She began her math homework and got about two problems into it. She absent mindedlt started tapping her pencil on her desk in a nervous way.

"I can't concentrate," she groaned. She shut her math book and went downstairs and out the backdoor. She continued across the shrine until she made it to the well. She stood next to the well and looked down like she expected something or someone to appear.

"Who am I kidding?" she said.

"Inuyasha won't come for me, I know that," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why? Why Inuyasha? Why do I have to constantly think about you!?" she yelled into the well.

"Heh, that was a dumb question," she said to her, "it's because I love him." She smiled into the well.

"Well, I can't concentrate here, and there is nothing to do, so I might as well get this argument settled. I hate being angry anyway." She ran back to her house and grabbed her backpack and ran back outside to the well.

"Well, here it goes." She said. "Let's get this over with." She thought as she jumped into the well.

When Kagome finally reached the Feudal Era, she threw her backpack over the well. She pulled herself up slowly only to find Inuyasha perched on the side of the well looking down as if he was about to jump through it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully but half cautious.

"What do you think I was doing?" he asked with an annoyed tone. "You were taking forever, so I came to drag you back whether you were still mad at me or not!" he said looking away from her.

"Oh," Kagome said quietly, "I'm not upset anymore."

"Well it's not like I care anyway." Said Inuyasha defiantly.

"Of course you don't." said Kagome more to herself than to him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a sort of confused and hurt expression. They both walked in silence to where Miroku and Sango were still sitting.


	4. Can I talk to you?

**Chapter 4 **

"Can I talk to you?"

"Kagome-chan!" shouted Sango cheerfully.

"Hello Kagome –sama" said Miroku with a wave.

"Hi guys" said Kagome quietly. She was trying to act happy, but Inuyasha's comment was still upsetting her. _I know it shouldn't be upsetting me, he always says things like that, but it's just really bothering me toda_y, she thought to herself.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were acting gloomy for the rest of the evening. Sango and Miroku both noticed the change but didn't say anything about it. Inuyasha was thinking about his thoughts at his favorite tree earlier that day, and Kagome was still pondering her question about whether she should tell Inuyasha her true feelings.

Kagome looked up only to find Inuyasha sitting across from her. He was staring back at her. She blushed and looked back down at the ground. Kagome saw a stick next to her foot and picked it up. She began drawing shapes in the sand under her foot.

"How would I do it?" she thought to herself. "How?"

Apparently Kagome had a really strange look on her face because Sango began to stare at her.

"Kagome-chan? Are you all right?" she asked softly. "You seem really upset, did something happen?"

"Oh," Kagome looked up confused, "No, no it's nothing. I'm okay." She smiled at Sango and continued to look at the ground.

"That's it" she said aloud. "I have to do it!" I have to! Or I won't be able to think of anything else!" Kagome dropped the stick she was holding and stood up.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha was a bit startled. He glanced up cautiously.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked quietly. She began to blush. Sango and Miroku both knew something interesting was going to happen but didn't interfere.

"Uh, sure," said Inuyasha in a perplexed tone. Kagome turned and smiled at Miroku and Sango.

"Uh, sorry, can you excuse us for a bit?" she asked kindly. Both Miroku and Sango smiled and began a separate conversation on their own as Kagome began to walk towards the forest.

"Will you come with me Inuyasha?" she asked softly. Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting and walked towards Kagome.

"It's beautiful," said Kagome aloud.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked questionably. At that time they reached Inuyasha's favorite tree.

"Hmm, where do I begin?" Kagome thought to herself.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get so upset...It's just..." her sentence was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I don't want to hear any more about it," he said, as he completely brushed off Kagome's apology. He was still remembering who he chose, and what he should do about it.

"Er, well, that's not all I wanted to say, Inuyasha." She was getting somewhat annoyed with his nonchalant attitude.

"Okay..." he said he looked Kagome in the eye. He stared continuously at her, waiting for her to say something, anything. Kagome blushed a little and turned away.

"Well, Inuyasha I know you still have feelings for Kikyou." She said softly but sternly. Inuyasha looked down, he looked a little sad.

"Never the less, I have to tell you what I feel. I want to be near you Inuyasha, you know that. Even thought you have feelings for Kikyou, and that will never change, I..." Here it goes she thought. She was just about to say the words "I love you" to Inuyasha finally after debating about it all day, but then Inuyasha just turned, looked at her and grabbed her shoulders. He brought her into a tight embrace and just held her there without saying a word. Kagome was shocked and stood completely still for a second when she managed to bring her arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...." She said as her voice trailed off. His embrace loosened a bit as he pulled back a little to see her face. Inuyasha had a calm and serene look on his face.

"Kagome..." he said quietly.

"All day while you were gone I've been thinking about you and about Kikyo..." he paused for a second. Kagome shuddered a little bit when he said "Kikyo"

"And I know that I have to make up my mind, I can't keep swaying back and forth. I thought a lot about the choices that I could make." Inuyasha was still holding Kagome close.

"It was hard, Kikyo is no longer apart of this world, neither are you, you are from the future Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Even so, I have decided." Kagome was shivering in his embrace. Inuyasha was now looking into the distance.

"What if he decided to go with Kikyo, what will I do?" Kagome thought.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Before you continue, I want to finish telling you what I was thinking..." Kagome paused and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha... I...I love you! I can't help these feelings I have towards you, but just like Kikyo, I love you!" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He still had the same tranquil expression on his face. He looked at her again. He smiled a little bit.

"I know that Kikyo is dead; there is no way to be with her now, but you Kagome. I ...want" Inuyasha was now blushing.

"I want to be with you." As he said that, he pulled Kagome closer to him and leaned his head near hers. His lips touching hers. Kagome was in shock.

"Did he really choose me over Kikyo?" she was in disbelief but excited at the same time. She closed her eyes and felt Inuyasha's soft embrace. They stood there for a while.

"She's so warm and her scent..." thought Inuyasha to himself.

After their kiss, Inuyasha held onto Kagome. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome softly. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled back.

"I love you too," he said. Kagome kept a calm composure on the outside but on the inside she couldn't believe what had happened. She was so glad.

"Inuyasha, we should probably go back to Sango and Miroku, they are probably worried about us. We did take a long time." She said smiling.

"Okay," Inuyasha said. He took Kagome's hand and they started walking back to the camp where they left Miroku and Sango.

"HURRY!!" whispered Miroku. He was hiding behind a tree in the clearing where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"They are heading back!!! They'll get suspicious if we aren't there when they get back!" said Miroku as he stood up brushing off all the stick that had accumulated on him. Sango and Shippo poked up from behind a bush. The three of them ran through the clearing and cut through the forest to beat Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ha!" said Miroku happily.

"I knew it! I knew it all along!" he was skipping past the trees.

"What are you talking about Miroku? I was the one who said he would choose Kagome, YOU were the one who thought differently!" shouted Sango, she was rather annoyed.

"Oh? Was that how it was?" asked Miroku casually. Sango just rolled her eyes

"Look guys!" shouted Shippo. We made it back to the camp site before Inuyasha or Kagome!"

"Okay guys. Everyone back to their places!" yelled Miroku. They all ran back to the places that they had been sitting at before they snuck off to spy on Inuyasha and Kagome. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the group, still hand in hand. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said nothing about it.

"So, did you talk enough?" asked Miroku.

"You were sure gone for a long time!" stated Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome just smiled and said nothing. They sat back down with the group.


End file.
